


Marry Me?

by insomniabelike



Series: MCYT Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo have been in a queerplatonic relationship for a while. One decides to do something very big. Only for tax benefits, of course.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not shipping the real people, but I am platonically shipping their CHARACTERS

Ranboo and Tubbo were closer friends than most. They loved each other platonically and both knew that. They often were physically affectionate with each other, sometimes holding hands in public and things. They were just really close friends. 

One day, Tubbo came across an article. It was about something called Queerplatonic Relationships. He quickly opened it. 

**'Queerplatonic relationship, also called a quasiplatonic relationship, quirkyplatonic relationship, or qplatonic relationship (abbreviated QPR), is a term for a relationship that bends the rules for telling apart romantic relationships from non-romantic relationships. It typically goes beyond what is considered normal or socially acceptable for a platonic relationship but is not romantic in nature or does not fit the traditional idea of a romantic relationship.**

**In modern western societies, hard lines are drawn between appropriate behavior for a romance compared to a friendship. For example, cultural norms say that romantic partners are more physically affectionate and more emotionally close than friends are, as well as being more likely to partner in major life activities such as buying a house or raising a child together. When those lines are blurred, that relationship can be called queerplatonic. They are typically characterized by having a level of emotional closeness and dedication comparable to that found in a romantic relationship, though the relationship is platonic in nature.**

**For some a QPR could look like a close friendship, for others it may outwardly appear to more closely resemble a romantic relationship. Queerplatonic relationships may involve some forms of physical affection which are normally considered exclusive to romantic relationships, such as hand-holding, cuddling, kissing, or having sex. Some queerplatonic couples will live together or get (platonically) married. Queerplatonic relationships can look different for everyone, depending on what the people involved are comfortable with.**

**Queerplatonic relationships are common among a-spec people, however one does not have to identify as a-spec to be in a queerplatonic relationship. One also does not have to be queer to be in a queerplatonic relationship. Pursuing a queerplatonic relationship is not necessarily mutually exclusive with pursuing romantic relationships. A queerplatonic relationship can be monogamous or polyamorous- involving more than two people.**

**People in queerplatonic relationships might refer to each other as their queerplatonic partner (QPP) or as "zucchini", a term that was originally a joke in the a-spec community about lacking a word to properly describe the term, so they could just use any word they want, like zucchini. A queerplatonic crush is most commonly called a squish (the same as a platonic crush), and is less commonly called a plush or a squash.'**

He thought for a second. That sounded really nice. He decided to approach Ranboo about it.

"Hey, Ranboo?"

"Yeah, Tubbo?" Ranboo asked from his spot cuddled against Tubbo on the couch.

"Read this?" He offered his phone to Ranboo with the article pulled up. 

"Mkay" 

Ranboo took the phone and read over the article. 

"This sounds a bit like us" He smiled a bit.

"Yeah... Would you want to be in a Queerplatonic Relationship with me, Ranboo?"

"Tubbo, I would absolutely love to."

Tubbo smiled. "Pog"

Ranboo laughed a bit. "Now back to watching the show"

"Okay."

Nothing much changed in their relationship. They were still as physically affectionate, they still held hands in public, they still platonically loved each other. The only difference was when people asked if they were dating, instead of saying, 'oh no, we're just friends', they'd say, 'oh no, we're in a queerplatonic relationship though'. That took explaining. Most didn't know what it was. 

It had been a few years, both were 19. Ranboo and Tubbo had decided to go to a bee farm place because both like bees. 

They had been there for a bit, when Ranboo decided to put his plan into action. 

He grabbed the small box in his pocket and offered it to Tubbo.

Tubbo opened it and gasped when he saw the ring inside, looking back up at his platonic partner.

"Ranboo?" He asked.

"Tubbo, would you platonically marry me?" He asked, smiling, but still very nervous.

"Yes!" Tubbo launched himself at Ranboo and pulled him into a hug.

Ranboo almost fell over as he did this, but managed to stay up and leaned down so he could properly hug Tubbo, being about a foot taller.

Tubbo pulled away after a bit, putting the ring on. 

"I'm really glad you said yes." 

"I'm glad you asked first, cause I was really nervous." Tubbo giggled, bringing out his own box.

"You- Wh- The same day?" Ranboo joined in the giggling.

Tubbo handed him the box and he opened it.

"It's lovely." He said, looking at it.

"I'm glad you like it." Tubbo grinned.

Ranboo took out the ring and put it on. 

"All of this is purely for tax benefits, of course." Ranboo joked.

"Oh, of course. Now we pay even less taxes than before. Which was none." 

"Yes, cause fuck taxes."

They laughed some more, then went back to their now shared home, both incredibly happy. They wouldn't want it any other way. 


End file.
